Dr Banner à la rescousse
by Tanutwo
Summary: Parce que je trouve qu'on n'accorde pas assez de crédit à Bruce Banner, voici plusieurs OS où, sans lui, les situations auraient pu être bien plus graves.
1. Natasha part 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Voici une série d'OS, principalement centrée sur le personnage de Bruce Banner aidant les différents membres de l'équipe Avengers. Les deux premiers OS seront consacrés au duo Bruce/Natasha. Pour les suivants, n'hésitez pas à me dire qui vous préférez voir ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

La mission était pourtant simple. Trouver le repaire des mercenaires. Les capturer. Tuer les plus téméraires. Détruire leurs bâtiments. Anéantir leur organisation. Rien de bien compliqué. Et surtout, rien que le Black Widow n'avait déjà fait auparavant.

Pourtant, malgré le soutien aérien et les soldats sous son commandement, la mission qui s'avérait banale se transforma en mission catastrophe. Et ce qui ne représentait aucun danger lors de l'élaboration du plan devint une effusion de sang dont elle se serait bien passée.

La moitié de son équipe périt au travers des balles et des grenades. L'autre moitié, blessée pour la plupart, se retrouva à battre en retrait. Pour sa part, une balle s'était logée dans son bras droit et au vu de sa difficulté à respirer, elle était certaine d'avoir au moins une côte cassée, voire un poumon d'effondré.

La mission était un échec. Un échec cuisant qui la faisait bouillonner de rage. Mais c'était les risques quand on faisait partie d'une agence gouvernementale secrète. Et elle s'y était depuis longtemps habituée.

Revenue depuis peu à la base et faisant son possible pour ne pas montrer sa douleur, elle passa rapidement devant l'équipe médicale du SHIELD qui s'activait déjà face aux nombreux blessés et se dirigea instinctivement vers le labo de Bruce.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle le trouva concentré sur son ordinateur, les lunettes sur le nez et plongé dans ses pensées. Elle toqua timidement avant d'entrée, peu surprise de ne pas le voir relever la tête.

« Je dérange ? » S'éclaircit-elle la voix autant qu'elle le put.

Il sursauta avant de la fixer intensément.

« Natasha, » fronça-t-il des sourcils devant le sang qui accumulait ses habits. « Je ne t'avais pas entendu. Tout va bien ? »

Il se précipita vers elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre et l'amena vers le siège médical qu'il avait fait installer pour les cas d'urgence comme celui-ci. S'asseyant, elle le regarda s'emparer de ses ciseaux.

« Problème de timing, » plaisanta-t-elle dans un souffle. « Visiblement, ils nous attendaient. »

Il ne commenta pas. Les missions _non Avengers_ ne le regardaient pas et il ne voulait pas apprendre à les connaitre. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à accepter les codes verts quand ceux-ci étaient exigés. En revanche, qu'il s'y intéresse ou non, actuellement c'était l'état de santé de la jeune femme qui le préoccupait.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêtée au med sur le chemin ? » Interrogea-t-il en découpant le t-shirt, la laissant en soutien gorge de sport.

Elle frissonna légèrement, inspirant grandement avant de le regretter devant la douleur sourde qui émanait de son côté gauche.

« Ils sont déjà occupés, » ferma-t-elle les yeux. « Et j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en eux. D'autant que je ne subirais pas d'arrêt interminable et inutile de leur part. »

Analysant avec soin le corps meurtri de la rousse, Bruce alla chercher son matériel et revint, le visage contrarié.

« Tant que je ne connais pas l'étendu de tes blessures, tu ne peux pas en être certaine. »

Elle sourit légèrement, d'un sourire espiègle qui disait clairement qu'elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

« Tu sais que je guéris vite. »

« Et tu sais que j'aime la prudence, » entreprit-il son examen.

Elle grimaça et bloqua sa respiration quand il toucha l'ecchymose noire située sous sa poitrine. A côté de ça, la balle dans son bras lui paraissait étrangement inoffensive. Et pour que Bruce ne s'y attarde pas en premier, c'est qu'il devait penser la même chose.

Il s'empara de son stéthoscope, un peu trop prestement à son goût pour qu'elle comprenne que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il écouta attentivement ses respirations laborieuses, les mâchoires crispées d'anxiété.

« Ton poumon gauche s'est effondré, » la dévisagea-t-il avec un mélange de stupeur et de dureté. « Comment tu fais pour encore rester consciente et sarcastique ? »

Elle voulut hausser des épaules mais se ravisa. La pression dans sa poitrine devenait vraiment insupportable. Au lieu de ça, elle s'adossa péniblement au fauteuil matelassé et leva son bras gauche au dessus de sa tête comme pour l'autoriser à agir.

« L'entraînement, » tenta-t-elle de dédramatiser devant son regard septique.

Il secoua la tête, peu décidé à rigoler d'un sujet qu'il jugeait aussi important.

« Ta vie n'est pas un jeu Romanoff, et je ne suis même pas censée m'occuper de toi, » se passa-t-il les mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux. « Je ne soigne pas ce genre de blessure. C'est au med que tu devrais aller. »

« Soit tu le fais, soit je pars, » imposa-t-elle doucement. « Mais je n'irai pas voir les médecins du SHIELD. Je crois qu'ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. »

« Peut-être bien parce qu'à chaque fois tu te débats et que tu n'écoutes pas leurs conseils ? » Hasarda-t-il avec reproche.

Elle sourit simplement en réponse, le visage épuisé de combattre les tiraillements de son corps.

« Bruce s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à t'implorer. »

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique et elle sentait que bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus lutter pour rester consciente. Il leva gravement les yeux au ciel avant de capituler. Il connaissait suffisamment le caractère de Natasha pour savoir qu'elle irait demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre s'il refusait. Et vu son état, elle n'en aurait peut-être pas le temps.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main, » annonça-t-il finalement en se dirigeant vers son armoire où il entreposait du matériel de secours.

Le regard flou, elle le vit revenir avec un masque et une bouteille d'oxygène dans la main droite et un oxymètre de pouls dans la main gauche. Il s'arrêta semblant lui demander son avis sur sa remarque précédente.

« Barton, » siffla-t-elle instantanément tandis qu'il installait son équipement sur elle.

Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait la voir dans cet état. Et qui surtout savait ce qu'elle était capable de supporter ou non. Il avait toujours était présent dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Celui-ci ne ferait pas exception.

o0o0o0o

« Merde Tasha, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ? » Se précipita Clint en pénétrant rapidement dans la pièce.

Un masque à oxygène sur le nez, la respiration de l'espionne se faisait moins laborieuse que les minutes précédentes. Malgré tout, elle restait en détresse et cela se voyait. Son bras avait été enroulé dans une gaze le temps de traiter en priorité son poumon. Et bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux fatigués.

« T'étais pas là pour assurer mes arrières, » l'accusa-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Vois ça avec Fury si tu as des réclamations, » riposta-t-il en s'emparant de sa main. « Ca va, tu gères ? »

« Bruce gère pour moi, » le désigna-t-elle d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Assis devant son ordinateur, il semblait en pleine absorption d'un article visiblement passionnant tout en regardant la radio qu'il venait de prendre du thorax de la jeune femme. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il était en train de réviser la procédure médicale qu'il s'apprêtait à pratiquer.

« Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Se tourna Bruce vers l'archer.

Il opina tout en plantant ses yeux soucieux dans ceux de sa partenaire. Quand le docteur l'avait appelé pour lui demander de ramener certaines fournitures médicales, il avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec la fin de mission de la jeune femme et en avait aussitôt déduit le type de blessures qu'elle s'était vu infliger.

« Tout est dans le sac, » le pointa-t-il du doigt pour désigner la petite table sur lequel il l'avait posé quand il était entré.

Tournant l'écran dans leur direction, Banner vint s'en emparer et étala son contenu sur un plateau stérile avant d'enfiler des gants. La main toujours dans celle de la rousse, Barton le fixa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Interrogea-t-il en le voyant préparer une seringue.

Il sembla réfléchir à la meilleure manière de procéder.

« Aide-la à garder son bras dans cette position. Elle ne doit pas le redescendre, » expliqua-t-il calmement en désinfectant son côté gauche pour la recouvrir d'un drap vert chirurgical comportant un trou à l'endroit précis où il devait agir. « Natasha, la sensation n'est pas la plus agréable au monde, tu pourrais essayer de te débattre involontairement, d'autant que même si j'ai des notions, je ne suis pas réellement médecin, » insista-t-il pour lui faire prendre conscience des risques.

« J'ai confiance en toi… Et je sais à quoi m'attendre, » le rassura-t-elle faiblement.

« Athènes, » dit simplement Clint.

Concentré sur son protocole, Banner la vit grimacer légèrement à ce souvenir.

« Au moins, je serai anesthésiée ce coup-ci, » fit-elle un sourire crispé mais complice à son coéquipier.

Son cœur se serra à cette phrase. Il savait que le passé des deux agents étaient compliqués. Ils avaient vécu beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble mais certaines paraissaient avoir été plus éprouvantes que d'autres.

« Même anesthésiée, ça peut rester douloureux. Ton organisme n'assimile pas les sédatifs de la même manière. Il se pourrait qu'ils ne fonctionnent pas en totalité et vu ton niveau d'O2, je ne veux pas te donner quelque chose de plus fort, » la prévint-il d'une voix professionnelle.

Prononcer cette mise en garde le fit frémir. Seulement, il se devait d'être honnête et c'est aussi pourquoi il avait souhaité une autre présence à ses côtés.

« Tu ne m'apprends rien, fais simplement ce que tu as faire, » parla-t-elle péniblement.

Rapprochant le plateau, il prit la seringue et lui donna un regard compatissant mais déterminé.

« J'essaierai d'aller vite une fois l'anesthésiant injecté. »

Elle opina d'un pincement de lèvres et sentit aussitôt un léger picotement sous sa peau.

« Je commence, essaie de rester immobile, » l'avertit-il en prenant le scalpel.

La recommandation était inutile, il le savait. Pour avoir lu le dossier de Natasha, il savait qu'elle avait vécu pire. Cependant, la voir souffrir n'en restait pas moins difficile. D'autant que pour la première fois, il était celui qui tenait les ustensiles.

« Ce ne sera pas pire que quand j'ai dû le faire en urgence, » déclara nonchalamment Clint alors que Bruce faisait l'incision.

« T'es vraiment qu'un barbare, » répliqua la jeune femme face à son ton détaché.

Il ricana légèrement.

« Considères-toi chanceuse, c'est un côté que toi seule connaît, » se vanta-t-il avec amusement. « Et tu n'es pas mieux. Tu te rappelles de Rio ? »

« Toujours à sauver ton cul Barton, » déclara-t-elle sombrement.

Il plissa les paupières.

« Qui sauve le cul de qui actuellement ? » Regarda-t-il le médecin plonger une pince chirurgicale dans le trou afin de percer l'espace pleural.

« Banner sauve le mien. T'es juste là en soutien. »

Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, Bruce aurait volontiers plaisanté avec eux. Mais il n'était pas un agent et même s'il commençait à trouver ce genre de scénario habituel depuis qu'il avait intégré les Avengers, il ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Contrairement à eux.

Soudain, son corps se tendit sous ses doigts et il en comprit la raison avant même qu'elle ne parle.

« Je crois que l'anesthésie nous a lâché, » murmura-t-elle difficilement derrière le masque.

L'heure n'était plus à la rigolade.

Sa vision se brouilla devant un nouvel élancement de douleur et elle serra les dents, bloquant sa respiration. Elle entendit vaguement Bruce jurer.

Comme promis, il avait essayé de se dépêcher pour éviter ce genre d'incident. Habituellement, la lidocaïne convenait parfaitement pour toute la durée de l'opération. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas tout le monde et c'est ce qu'il redoutait. Heureusement, il avait déjà fait plus de la moitié de la procédure et il ne lui restait plus que l'insertion du drain.

« Hé, continue de respirer et serre ma main, » ordonna Clint afin de capter son attention.

Elle planta son regard dur dans le sien comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas étrangère face à la souffrance. Néanmoins, elle s'exécuta.

« J'ai bientôt fini Natasha, » l'informa Bruce en positionnant le long tube fin dans le bord de l'incision. « Une autre pression et ce sera terminé. »

Elle haleta une derrière fois devant la douleur soudaine qui l'envahit avant que son corps ne se détende subitement, signe que l'air venait d'être restitué. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Banner, les mains ensanglantées et le visage visiblement soulagé.

« Ton oxygène remonte, » fixa-t-il attentivement le moniteur situé au bout de son doigt. « Tu devrais rapidement te sentir mieux. En revanche, désolé de te l'annoncer mais tu vas rester confiner ici jusqu'à ce que je t'en donne l'ordre et que j'enlève le drain, » commença-t-il à le coudre à sa peau pour éviter qu'il ne bouge.

Elle fronça le nez en une mine boudeuse qui le fit rire, le stress s'évacuant doucement de son corps tremblant. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme, c'était en tant qu'agent Romanoff. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que constater le chemin parcourut depuis qu'il avait failli la tuer sur l'hélicarrier. Aujourd'hui, elle était venue en tant que Natasha. Et elle était venue lui prouver qu'elle avait plus confiance en ses capacités que lui-même.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, n'hésitez pas à me dire qui vous souhaiteriez lire pour les os suivants. Un avec Tony est déjà en préparation mais je suis ouverte à toutes les idées ;)**

 **Un avis, une remarque, je suis preneuse également :)**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	2. Natasha part 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Voici la suite du chapitre 1 de cette fiction centrée sur Bruce (et qui a un peu dérivé sur du clintasha lol). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

Allongée et la respiration stabilisée, Bruce vérifia une dernière fois les constantes de Natasha avant de se diriger vers son armoire médicale. Au son des pas derrière lui, il sut que Barton l'avait suivi avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? » Lui demanda doucement Clint tandis qu'il farfouillait dans ses fournitures médicales d'urgences.

Trouvant ce qu'il lui fallait, il sortit les compresses, les différentes pinces ainsi que le kit de suture.

« Retirer la balle, » dit-il d'un ton parfaitement professionnel tout en posant le tout sur un plateau. « Tu sais si elle est allergique à un médicament en particulier ? » Se tourna-t-il vers l'archer, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Il secoua la tête.

« Pas à ma connaissance si on omet qu'elle déteste tout ce qui s'apparente aux _drogues dures_ , » déclara-t-il. « Tu n'as pas lu son dossier médical ? »

Arquant un sourcil, Bruce le regarda, soudain gêné par cette question.

« Seulement une partie. Je n'ai pas réussi à le lire jusqu'au bout. J'aurai dû ? » Questionna-t-il dans un chuchotement afin que Natasha n'entende pas.

Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais parler du dossier de la jeune femme sans son accord le mettait mal à l'aise. Il savait que son passé était compliqué et respecter son intimité lui semblait important. Néanmoins, si Clint avait des informations la concernant et qui pourrait l'aider, il se devait de les savoir.

« Pas obligatoirement, » murmura ce dernier. « Mais vu que tu es devenu notre médecin de secours, j'aurai pensé que tu les avais tous lu entièrement. Ne serait-ce que pour connaître nos antécédents ou nos réactions. »

Son raisonnement n'était pas faux mais allait à l'encontre de sa morale et de ce qu'il pouvait supporter de lire.

« Je ne suis devenu votre médecin de secours que parce que vous êtes trop entêtés pour accepter l'aide et les conseils de vrais professionnels, » le réprimanda-t-il d'une voix exaspérée. « Steve et Tony sont les seuls à être lucide sur ce point. Natasha est la pire. »

Face à cette affirmation soudaine, Clint tiqua. Il ne la connaissait pas comme lui la connaissait. Au fil des années, l'espionne russe lui avait confié quelques uns de ses plus sombres secrets. Il avait donc appris à comprendre sa mentalité et ses choix. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et il ne pouvait donc pas en vouloir à Bruce de penser une telle chose.

« Natasha n'est pas la pire, c'est la plus brisée, » rectifia-t-il sa phrase à voix basse. « Et elle te fait confiance. Ce n'est pas rien si l'on considère qu'habituellement c'est moi qu'elle vient chercher pour réparer ce genre de dégâts, » confia-t-il un secret que les deux agents gardaient depuis des années pour eux seuls.

Cet aveu cloua Bruce sur place. Il avait toujours cru que la jeune femme faisait attention lorsqu'elle était en mission. Visiblement, il s'était trompé et Barton avait un rôle à jouer dans le fait qu'elle était une des seules à ne jamais se rendre à la baie médicale. Bien qu'admiratif, il ne pouvait tout de même pas se résoudre à être d'accord avec ce choix.

« Helen aurait été la plus apte... »

« Helen n'est pas toi, » l'interrompit l'archer en positionnant sa main sur son épaule. « Ni moi. Et en toute honnêteté, je préfère qu'elle fasse appel à tes services plutôt qu'aux miens. J'ai dû apprendre sur le tas et en fonction de ses blessures. A l'époque, c'était loin d'être l'idéal et parfait mais ça lui convenait et c'était l'essentiel. C'est tout ce que tu dois garder en tête. »

Fermant les yeux, il se passa une main sur le visage et souffla d'abdication.

« D'accord, » murmura-t-il. « Tu connais sa dose de sédation ? » S'empara-t-il d'un flacon et d'une seringue.

« Tu comptes la sédater entièrement ? » Fronça-t-il des sourcils.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Moins traumatisant pour son corps. D'autant plus qu'elle a besoin de repos pour guérir. »

Une autre grimace apparut alors sur le visage de son interlocuteur et Bruce sut qu'il ne pourrait pas agir comme il le souhaitait.

« Tu risques de te faire tuer si elle comprend que tu souhaites la mettre sous sédation pour plusieurs heures, » le prévint-il.

« Son niveau d'O2 est revenu à la normal, il n'y a plus de raison de faire une anesthésie locale inefficace. Son confort est ma priorité, » essaya-t-il de se justifier.

« Son confort à elle c'est de pouvoir garder le contrôle sur ce que tu fais, » expliqua-t-il sa logique. « La possible douleur est secondaire. »

« Elle ne s'en apercevra même pas, » tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

« Avant ou après son réveil, crois-moi, tu n'aimeras pas être dans les parages quand elle pourra de nouveau se lever. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il écarta le haut de sa chemise pour lui montrer une cicatrice de huit centimètres de long sous sa clavicule. Certes vieille mais bel et bien présente.

« Melbourne. Seule fois où j'ai tenté de la mettre hors circuit pour la soigner, » indiqua-t-il d'un ton grave. « Je ne l'ai plus jamais refait. »

« Elle a évolué. »

Il pinça les lèvres d'avertissement.

« Pas sur certains sujets. Celui-ci en fait parti. »

Et il était sérieux. Pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre, l'inconscience forcée était un sujet tabou chez la jeune femme.

Bruce roula des yeux.

« Je me demande si je n'aurai pas préféré qu'elle t'appelle, » révéla-t-il, le visage crispé.

Le simple fait de causer de nouveau de la douleur à Natasha lui hérissait les poils.

« Elle se connaît parfaitement. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis avec toi ? »

« Parce que je lui ai demandé de choisir quelqu'un pour m'aider ? » Tenta-t-il vainement.

« Et parce que je suis le seul qui sache ce qu'elle veut vraiment, » ajouta-t-il. « Rester consciente fait partie de sa liste de souhait non modifiable. Ne la déchire pas où elle t'en voudra. »

Dans le genre têtue et compliquée, la jeune femme figurait dans le top trois des agents du SHIELD. Ne sachant pas quelle décision prendre à ce propos, il tourna la tête pour observer la russe et la vit inspecter sa blessure au bras, le bandage ensanglanté reposant sur le coin du fauteuil.

Il secoua la tête avant d'inspirer et de se retourner pour attraper son plateau contenant les ustensiles.

« Si la balle est trop loin, je ne prendrai pas le risque de lui toucher un nerf parce qu'elle aura bougé, » avertit-il Clint en changeant le flacon par celui pour les anesthésies locales en chemin.

L'archer opina avant de le suivre en direction de sa coéquipière et repoussa gentiment sa main de sa blessure pour l'empêcher de faire plus de dégâts.

« Je t'avais dit de te reposer, » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Je suis couchée, non ? »

« Exact. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû retirer le bandage sans Bruce. »

« Il était un peu trop long, » dissimula-t-elle un sourire espiègle comme pour lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle était au courant de leur discussion à son sujet.

Ajustant la lumière, Banner contrôla une nouvelle fois son plateau avant de se concentrer sur Natasha.

« Clint m'a informé que tu ne souhaitais pas de drogues lourdes mais si je n'ai pas le choix, je veux ton autorisation pour pouvoir les utiliser. »

D'un regard fatigué, elle remercia silencieusement son partenaire. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui en toute circonstance. Pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un était apaisant et vraiment rassurant. Surtout quand son état ne lui permettait pas forcément d'être à son maximum.

« Ce n'est pas ma première balle, Bruce, » le réconforta-t-elle en guise de réponse muette et négative à sa demande. « Elle n'est pas profonde. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à la récupérer. »

Ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de détail, Banner écarquilla légèrement des yeux, se grattant le front pour essayer de la comprendre et garder son calme.

« Tu t'es auto-diagnostiquée ? »

Il la vit hausser des épaules avec raideur dû aux douleurs thoraciques face à ce geste.

« Formalité de base, » avoua-t-elle simplement en respirant profondément pour se contrôler.

« Pouvoir s'évaluer est primordiale pour un agent, surtout quand on s'appelle Romanoff et qu'on aime prendre des risques, » confirma Clint avec sarcasme.

Se trouvant à ses côtés, elle lui donna un léger coup de poing dans la cuisse de son bras valide.

« Venant de celui qui finit à l'infirmerie après chaque mission, je trouve ça plutôt comique, » le taquina-t-elle durement.

Il sourit face à cette répartie.

« Rigole mais pour le moment ce n'est pas moi qui suis allongé sur ce fauteuil, » riposta-t-il en se massant la cuisse par réflexe.

Bien qu'il l'ait aperçu durant l'intervention précédente, la décontraction des deux agents face aux blessures laissait Bruce perplexe. Il était sûrement trop peu habitué et trop inquiet pour être à l'aise.

« Première balle ou non, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi, » précisa-t-il d'un ton sérieux. « La mobilité de ton bras ne me fait pas rire. Est-ce que tu peux bouger tes doigts ? »

Elle acquiesça tout en les remuant pour le lui prouver.

« Ça ne m'enchante pas de le faire en te sachant réveiller. S'il y a des complications je ne pourrai pas agir comme il le faudrait, » chercha-t-il à la raisonner.

Il était peut-être beaucoup trop prudent mais cela lui importait peu. Si la balle n'était pas bien placée et qu'il abimait un muscle ou touchait un nerf, cela aurait des répercussions qu'il ne pourrait pas assumer.

« Je ne t'oblige à rien et je préfère encore le faire moi-même si tu comptes prendre des pincettes Bruce, » le vit-elle hésiter.

Sa phrase lui fit un électrochoc. Au moins, c'était clair. Elle avait visiblement pris sa décision et la faire changer d'avis se révélait impossible. Il aurait, cependant, eut le mérite d'essayer.

« Ou alors demande à Clint, » rompit-elle le silence qui s'était installé.

Surpris, le médecin d'un jour ne dit rien ne sachant quoi répondre. Heureusement pour lui, le principal concerné se manifesta aussitôt.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis le soutien moral, » protesta-t-il avec douceur mais amusement. « Tu vois ça avec le docteur ici présent pour tout ce qui est médical. »

Elle plissa les yeux de colère amusée.

« Lâche. »

« Tu me rediras ça quand on sera sur le terrain. »

« Compte sur moi. »

Les fixant avec exaspération, Bruce reprit ses esprits et fit rouler son tabouret à hauteur de la plaie. Il s'assit et enfila sa paire de gant blanche. Il ne la laisserait certainement pas retirer cette balle elle-même. Nul doute qu'elle en serait fort capable.

« J'ai mis une dose plus importante de lidocaïne, tu devrais être engourdie assez longtemps pour que je puisse finir, » l'informa-t-il en injectant le produit dans plusieurs zones autour de la blessure pour lui montrer qu'il respectait son choix.

Elle hocha de la tête et le regarda s'emparer d'une petite lampe pour évaluer la profondeur. Comme elle s'y attendait, il visualisa rapidement l'objet en question, signe qu'elle avait visé juste dans son diagnostic.

« La retirer devrait être rapide, » marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de procéder.

Les mains de Clint vinrent alors se poser sur les siennes au moment même où Bruce reposait la petite lampe de poche. Les poignets emprisonnés dans une étreinte chaleureuse, elle planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire, » déclara-t-elle en sachant qu'il l'empêcherait de bouger si cela devait lui arriver.

« Je sais, » affirma-t-il en gardant sa prise. « Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'une réaction inattendue peut causer des complications involontaires. »

Budapest en était le parfait exemple mais aucun des deux ne souhaitaient en parler de vive voix. Au lieu de récupérer sa liberté, elle donna son accord silencieux en se contentant de regarder Banner étudier les différentes pinces afin de choisir la moins invasive possible.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide et qu'elle ne sente les tiraillements totalement indolores dans son bras. L'étrange sensation ne dura cependant pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne voit la balle ressortir et être placée dans un petit récipient.

Elle échangea un sourire complice avec Clint. Petit calibre. Rien d'insurmontable pour son corps.

« Ça te laissera une petite cicatrice mais rien de méchant comparé à celles déjà présentes sur ton corps, » commença-t-il à la recoudre après avoir nettoyé proprement la plaie.

« Une de plus ou une de moins, » prit-elle cette information à la légère. « Merci pour ce que tu as fait. »

Il se pinça furtivement les lèvres.

« Tu me remercieras une fois que tu seras sur pied car pour le moment je te rappelle que tu restes ici, » l'avisa-t-il en continuant son travail.

S'attendant désormais à un refus de sa part, il fut surpris qu'elle n'objecte pas fermement.

« Pendant combien de temps ? » grommela-t-elle à la place.

« Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de ton rétablissement, » fut-il franc. « Mais vu ta capacité de guérison, tu ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps. »

« Je resterai avec Bruce pour te tenir compagnie et m'assurer que tu restes ici le temps qu'il faudra, » annonça Clint en s'installant sur une chaise.

Elle sourit à cette phrase en sachant pertinemment qu'il tiendrait parole et s'autorisa finalement à fermer les yeux. La journée avait été rude. Plus rude que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Mais moins rude que si elle avait été obligée de se rendre à la baie médicale. Bruce avait assuré et elle lui en était profondément reconnaissante.

* * *

 **Voila pour le chapitre 2. Le chapitre 3 sera centré sur Bruce/Tony ou Bruce/Loki. Tout dépend lequel j'arrive à finir en premier.**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	3. Clint et Natasha

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Comme promis, voici le prochain OS de Dr. Banner à la rescousse. A la base, cette scène était censée se trouver dans ma fic Budapest. Mais au final, je l'ai retiré et je l'ai donc adapté pour inclure Bruce.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tard – Laboratoire de Bruce – 23h43_

« T'es qu'un abruti. Ça fait des années que je te le dis, » rouspéta Natasha en soutenant Clint tandis qu'elle poussait la porte.

Affaissé sur son épaule gauche, ce dernier grimaça quand sa jambe droite toucha de nouveau le sol.

« J'ai mal évalué la distance. Il fallait agir, » se justifia-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Résultat nous avons dévalé les cinq derniers étages sans passer par les escaliers. Bravo l'artiste, » l'aida-t-elle à atteindre le fauteuil médical, passablement énervée.

Soulagé d'être enfin arrivée à destination, l'archer ne prêta plus attention à son ton irrité et s'allongea, non sans une légère difficulté. Il observa ensuite sa partenaire s'emparer d'un tabouret à roulettes pour venir s'installer à ses côtés. Ses gestes étaient calculés, son épaule droite non favorisée et déboitée. Visiblement, elle était tout aussi contusionnée qu'il ne l'était.

Pendant un instant il s'en voulut… Avant de se rappeler les circonstances qui l'avaient poussé à agir aussi précipitamment. Non, il avait bien fait.

« C'était quand même fun, non ? » Tenta-t-il de dédramatiser l'atmosphère.

La mine toujours fâchée, la jeune femme plissa les yeux, affichant un petit sourire indétectable. Sauf pour Clint. Elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir, il connaissait sa véritable pensée.

« Carrément fun, » avoua-t-elle à voix basse. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour recommencer. Tu aurais pu y rester. Regarde-toi, ton dos est en sang et tu ne peux même plus marcher. »

Il prit alors un air boudeur. Celui qu'il utilisait généralement pour l'amadouer.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois. Et puis, j'ai amorti ta chute, tu pourrais être un peu plus compréhensive, » lui fit-il remarquer en essayant de se mettre sur le côté afin d'alléger le poids sur son dos.

Cela fonctionna et la colère dans ses yeux s'amoindrit. _Quelque peu._

« Espèce d'idiot, » se contenta-t-elle de répondre. « En attendant, qui est à la place de qui désormais ? » Siffla-t-elle, faisant référence à la dernière fois où elle se trouvait allongée ici.

Barton rigola.

Quand il avait durement touché le sol, sa première pensée avait été qu'elle allait le taquiner à ce sujet. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Épargne-moi ton sarcasme, » ferma-t-il les yeux pour contrer les spasmes de son corps douloureux. « T'es mal placée pour parler vu l'angle de ton épaule droite et les morceaux de verres qui y sont logés. Tu pensais que je ne l'avais pas vu ? »

Elle plissa rapidement le nez.

« J'espérais, » admit-elle. « Mais tu sais que je serai remise bien plus vite que toi. »

Ça, c'était une évidence qu'il ne pouvait nier.

« Tu es toujours remise plus vite que moi, » la jalousa-t-il.

« Tu remer… »

Sa phrase se perdit quand la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit sur un Bruce incrédule de les trouver dans son laboratoire à une heure aussi tardive.

Les yeux levés de sa tablette, il semblait avoir interrompu la lecture de ses recherches pour les observer.

« Clint, Natasha, qu'est-ce… qui vous est arrivé ? » Modifia-t-il la fin de sa phrase en apercevant leurs habits poussiéreux et ensanglantés ainsi que leurs têtes fatiguées.

« Clint a cru intelligent de déclencher une explosion alors qu'on se trouvait encore dans le bâtiment. »

La voix de Natasha était pleine de reproche. L'archer avait plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas s'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler pendant plusieurs mois.

« Nous étions repérés, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, » expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Un poing s'abattit sur son bras droit.

« C'est parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'en trouver une, » le tapa rageusement sa partenaire.

Ce n'était pas fort mais suffisant pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle était toujours furax.

Il lui fit les gros yeux devant ce geste qui, venant de sa part, semblait tellement démesuré. Ils s'étaient plusieurs fois retrouvés dans des situations bien pires et jamais elle n'avait perdu son sang-froid.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de me frapper chaque fois que je dis ou que je fais quelque chose qui ne te plait pas, » l'implora-t-il doucement.

« J'arrêterai quand tu cesseras d'agir en gamin. »

« Je vois, » se frotta le nez Bruce, commençant à cerner un peu plus la situation. « Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici plutôt qu'au med ? »

Il était à peu près certain de connaître la réponse mais il préférait l'entendre de leurs bouches.

« Natasha ne voulait pas y aller. »

La répartie cingla dans la seconde qui suivit.

« Menteur. »

« Ok. Et peut-être que moi non plus, » ajouta-t-il devant le regard insistant et noir de sa partenaire. « Tu as fait du bon boulot sur Nat' la dernière fois, tu pourrais juste jeter un coup d'œil non ? »

Bruce secoua la tête. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.

« Je ne sui…, » commença-t-il.

« S'il te plait Banner, » le coupa Clint avant qu'il ne leur rappelle qu'il n'était pas médecin. « Fury va encore nous taper sur les doigts s'il apprend qu'on a fini à l'infirmerie. »

« Parce que tu penses qu'il ne le verra pas ? » Écarquilla-t-il des yeux en désignant leurs allures amochées.

« On peut se débrouiller pour le cacher. Ce ne serait pas non plus notre première fois, hein Tasha, » essaya-t-il d'obtenir l'appui de la jeune femme.

Le fixant sévèrement, elle finit par relâcher les muscles tendus de son corps.

« Je couvre tes bêtises beaucoup trop souvent, » déclara-t-elle simplement.

Clint lui adressa un sourire complice auquel elle répondit de manière espiègle.

« Jarvis, fais un scan complet de Clint et Natasha et envoie-moi les données sur ma tablette s'il te plait, » ordonna Bruce.

« Depuis quand Jarvis peut faire ça de ton labo ? » S'étonna la jeune femme.

« Depuis que Monsieur Stark l'a jugé utile Agent Romanoff, » lui répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

Autrement dit, cela ne datait pas de longtemps.

« Tony a fait installer des capteurs après ton précédent passage ici, » expliqua-t-il, gêné. « Il voulait être sûr que j'aie tout le matériel au cas où… au cas où tu en aurais encore besoin. »

« Pour le coup il n'a pas eu tort, » reconnut Clint.

« Tony a rarement tort, » concéda-t-elle.

« Résultat transmis Dr. Banner. »

« Merci Jarvis, » porta-t-il sans plus tarder son regard sur sa tablette.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne dise la moindre parole. Finalement, il releva la tête et les fixa, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« On peut dire que vous avez eu de la chance. Les dégâts semblent relativement minimes si vous avez vraiment été pris dans une explosion. »

Tout en posant sa tablette, il s'approcha de Natasha qui le repoussa gentiment d'un geste de la main.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour moi en premier, » l'avertit-elle sous son regard surpris. « Nous sommes là pour ce crétin. Presque douze ans qu'on travaille ensemble et il agit toujours comme si je n'étais pas là et que je n'étais pas capable de nous sortir de ses plans foireux. »

« Mes plans foireux ? » S'indigna aussitôt Clint alors que Banner arrivait, résigné, sur son côté gauche.

« Oui tes plans foireux, » lui lança-t-elle des éclairs de reproche. « Il faut toujours que tu ailles chercher les problèmes là où il n'y en a pas. T'es le champion pour ça. »

« Tu rigoles ? Tu veux qu'on comptabilise les fois où j'ai agi stupidement et où tu as agi de manière totalement inconsciente ? » Laissa-t-il Bruce regarder les différentes plaies qui lui parsemaient le dos.

« J'agis à l'instinct, » lui rappela-t-elle son fonctionnement. « Pas de manière inconsciente. »

« Tout comme moi, » se défendit-il.

« Dans ce cas ton instinct était pourri aujourd'hui, » l'avisa-t-elle en se tournant vers le médecin d'un soir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? »

Contrairement à d'habitude, sa voix était dure. Pas agressive. Juste dure. Et cela le déstabilisa.

« Hum… euh… tu peux aller me chercher ma trousse de premier secours qui se trouve dans mon armoire du fond si tu veux, » lui désigna-t-il l'endroit d'un geste de la main.

Elle acquiesça tout en s'y dirigeant.

« Elle a l'air énervé, » murmura Bruce à l'attention de Clint tandis qu'il la regardait ouvrir les placards de sa main gauche.

« Elle a eu peur, » expliqua-t-il la raison qui se cachait derrière son étrange comportement.

« De la chute ? » S'attarda-t-il désormais sur sa cheville bleutée.

Clint secoua la tête.

« De me perdre. »

Oh.

Banner s'arrêta pendant une seconde.

Tout s'expliquait.

Son comportement. Ses paroles. Ses traits tirés. Sa fureur. Son visage anxieux. Sa manière de le fixer. Le fait de vouloir passer en deuxième…

« Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça, elle risquerait de mal le prendre, » le prévint-il prestement avant qu'elle ne revienne déposer la trousse médicale sur un plateau.

« Alors, tu en dis quoi ? » S'approcha-t-elle pour examiner les blessures de son coéquipier.

Bruce la détailla. L'inquiétude sur son visage était réelle. Barton avait sans doute visé juste dans son raisonnement.

« Sa cheville n'est pas cassée mais il a une belle entorse, » observa-t-il une nouvelle fois le rapport de Jarvis. « Par contre, Clint, l'os de ton genou montre une légère fêlure. Combiné à ton entorse, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'arrives plus à poser ta jambe par terre. Ça va mettre plusieurs jours avant de se remettre totalement. Il faudra éviter les efforts. »

« Quatre jours, se sera suffisant ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Quatre ? Pourquoi quatre ? »

Natasha sourit.

« C'est le nombre de jours de repos que Fury nous accorde après chaque fin de mission, » lui expliqua-t-elle sans rentrer dans les détails.

Bruce ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Les deux assassins étaient décidément similaires sur beaucoup de point.

« D'accord, » se frotta-t-il le front d'inconfort. « Dans ce cas, non, quatre jours ne seront pas suffisant pour que tu guérisses, » annonça-il. « Tu peux compter plutôt quatre semaines. »

« Fury ne va pas apprécier. »

« On se fout de ce que pensera Fury, » lâcha la rousse avec exaspération. « L'important c'est que tu ailles bien. »

Pour une fois au niveau du médical, Bruce était d'accord avec la jeune femme.

« Tu as des contusions plutôt importantes au bas des reins et une plaie qui mérite quelques points de sutures au niveau de ton omoplate, » l'informa-t-il en enfilant des gants propres. « Je vais rapidement les faire et ensuite tu pourras retourner dans ta chambre te reposer pendant que je m'occuperai de Natasha. »

Il s'empara des compresses et du kit dans la trousse déposée sur le plateau quand Clint l'arrêta.

« Attends, » garda-t-il le regard sur sa partenaire. « Maintenant qu'on a établi que je n'allais pas mourir de simples blessures mineurs, occupe-toi de l'épaule de Natasha maintenant avant qu'elle ne fuit. »

Elle le dévisagea. Les sourcils froncés de contrariété.

« Je n'ai plus fait ça depuis des années, Clint, » se vexa-t-elle légèrement.

En effet. Elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il devait rester avec elle.

« Tu l'as fait assez souvent pour que je m'en méfie, » assura-t-il. « Et je sais que tu en serais encore capable. »

Elle roula des yeux.

« La dernière fois je suis restée. »

« Parce que tu ne pouvais pas t'enfuir. »

« Parce que je le voulais, » rectifia-t-elle posément.

 _Et parce que Clint ne l'avait pas lâché…Et que Bruce ne l'avait pas harcelé,_ rajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

« Même punition que Barton, » lui désigna-t-il le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise à son arrivée et qu'elle avait quitté pour aller chercher de quoi soigner les coupures de son partenaire.

N'ayant visiblement d'autre choix, elle s'assit tandis que Bruce tapait de nouveau sur sa tablette.

«Je ne sais pas si tu t'en sors mieux que Clint mais les dommages sont moins importants. Je vais d'abord enlever les bouts de verre qui se trouve coincés dans ton épaule et ensuite j'essaierai de la remettre en place. Ça te va ? »

« La dislocation a l'air correct, » lui donna-t-elle son impression.

Il confirma.

« Elle l'est. C'est pourquoi je peux tenter de la remettre en place. Dans le cas contraire, je t'aurai envoyé au med pour une chirurgie. »

Et il ne lui aurait certainement pas laissé le choix.

« Je suis toute à toi, » lui donna-t-elle immédiatement son accord d'une voix teintée d'amusement à l'entente d'une possible hospitalisation.

Sa réaction le désespéra autant que l'amusa.

Sans plus tarder, il utilisa le matériel qui était destiné à Barton pour nettoyer son épaule avant d'entreprendre méticuleusement d'enlever tous les morceaux de verre.

« Vous avez traversé une vitre ? » Interrogea-t-il afin d'obtenir un peu plus d'informations sur le comment du pourquoi.

Toujours allongé, Clint émit un petit rire.

« Même pas. La déflagration a fait exploser les vitres situées aux étages plus bas. Natasha est juste tombée sur le côté droit au mauvais endroit. »

« Sacrée malchance, » s'essaya-t-il à leur humour.

Si son coéquipier ne comprit pas tout de suite la plaisanterie, Natasha, elle, ricana franchement.

« En ce moment, j'aurai bien besoin d'un peu de chance justement, » reconnut-elle qu'entre la dernière fois et aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas gâtée.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas de ma faute si nous nous trouvons ici alors, » suggéra malicieusement l'archer.

« C'est uniquement de ta faute, » rétorqua aussitôt la jeune femme tandis que Bruce finissait.

Posant délicatement un bandage aseptisé sur la zone propre et nettoyée, ce dernier tendit deux cachets à la jeune femme avec de l'eau.

« Décontractant musculaire et anti-inflammatoire, » lui fournit-il l'explication qu'elle attendait pour accepter.

L'avoir déjà eu comme patiente lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Pas de sédatif. Il l'avait parfaitement enregistré.

« Le temps qu'ils fassent effet, reste assise ici, » lui conseilla-t-il. « Je finis de soigner Clint et ensuite vous échangerez, j'aurai besoin de toi allongée. »

Elle opina, le regardant s'équiper et s'occuper de la coupe profonde qui entaillait son partenaire sur plusieurs centimètres.

Moins tolérant à la douleur, il siffla légèrement quand Bruce appliqua le désinfectant avant de l'anesthésier pour effectuer les points.

Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires et il abaissa finalement son t-shirt quand Bruce enleva ses gants ensanglantés.

« T'es prête ? » Se tourna-t-il vers la jeune femme.

Elle hocha gravement de la tête et s'avança pour prendre position sur le fauteuil, sachant par avance l'étrange sensation qui l'attendait.

Assis la jambe tendue, Clint fit rouler le tabouret de l'autre côté de son épaule blessée afin d'aider Bruce si besoin.

« Ça devrait être rapide, » s'empara Banner de sa main droite et de son coude.

Le corps légèrement engourdi par les cachets, elle le sentit tirer doucement mais fermement alors que le bruit caractéristique de sa remise en place se faisait entendre.

La douleur vive qui jusqu'alors l'habitait –mais qu'elle maitrisait, s'estompa presque immédiatement et elle souffla de soulagement.

« Tu te sens comment ? » S'inquiéta-t-il de la grimace qu'elle avait effectuée lors de la manipulation.

« Mieux, » articula-t-elle en se redressant.

« Autant te dire que tout comme Clint, c'est immobilité et repos, » lui mit-il le bras en écharpe.

Elle bougonna en russe et l'agent du Shield éclata de rire, sous les yeux incompréhensifs du médecin.

« C'est même certain que Fury nous donnera toute notre paperasse en retard, » en convint-il en clopinant jusqu'à la sortie. « On ferez mieux d'aller dormir. Merci Bruce. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui préciser qu'une paire de béquille l'attendait dans sa chambre. Pour s'en être déjà servi une fois, ce dernier le savait.

« Pour les prochaines fois, installe une sonnette d'urgence, » proposa sournoisement Natasha tandis qu'elle suivait son partenaire.

« J'espère surtout qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, » leva-t-il les yeux au ciel, mal à l'aise.

« Il y aura toujours des prochaines fois, » contesta-t-elle ses propos. « Bonne nuit Bruce. »

* * *

 **Bon, je concède, c'est peut-être un peu hors caractère par moment mais je suis moins exigeante avec mes OS qu'avec mes histoires... donc je m'accorde ce droit lol**

 **N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **La suite de Budapest devrait arriver dans la soirée ou demain, tout dépendra de mon temps pour effectuer la relecture.**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


End file.
